Video games and 3D virtual reality games are commonly played at stand-alone game stations in game arcades. A player typically chooses whatever game he/she wants to play and queues up at or is assigned a stand-alone game station which is loaded with the selected game. Some arcade systems have a computerized station for handling some common administrative functions such as player sign-in, maintaining player accounts, or logging game dates or selections. However, they do not utilize centralized control to keep track of and monitor plays at multiple game stations unless all the games are written in the same proprietary format used by the producer of the arcade system. If a multi-player network game is offered, the game stations are loaded only with the same game and exchange data for only that game via a local network connecting the game stations together. As a result, current arcade systems either do not offer the many popular video game titles written by other game publishers, or offer another game title on a stand-alone game station or multi-player game title on dedicated networked game stations which do not offer other game titles and are not subject to centralized control.